Do You Remember?
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: Hotch is at the bar with the team. He meets someone he hadn't talked to in years. Why did she leave? Is it truly her? Has she forgiven him?


**Do You Remember  
**Prompt: Do You Remember- Jay Sean

**February 2014 (Present Day)**

The team had just finished a very grim child abduction case. Everyone needed to let loose and relax. They all decided to go to the bar. Rossi even talked Hotch into going.

Dave sat next to JJ and Hotch, while Morgan and Garcia sat together. Morgan and Garcia's endless flirting finally led to a relationship. Dave and JJ had been dating ever since Will had left her two years ago. They all sat and watched as the two youngest agents, Reid and Seaver, danced together.

xxxxxx

Halfway through the night, it was Hotch's turn to get the drinks. He walked up to the bar and saw someone he thought he recognized. He saw her dark hair and his heart skipped a beat. She was sitting alone having a drink. He couldn't believe it was her. He hadn't seen her in almost four years.

**Rewind.  
Bring it back.  
I've been thinking about you.  
And how we used to be then, back when.  
We didn't have to end.  
We can start again.**

**September 2010**

Emily and Hotch had been dating for eight months. The team was on a case in Miami, Florida. They were searching for an unsub who had been killing women in their forties. He would kidnap them and then shoot them. The team had caught a lead and Hotch sent Emily and Reid to search a house they thought might be the unsub's.

Emily and Reid pulled up to the house. Emily told Reid to go around back and she would stay in the front. When Reid left, she kicked down the door and went in, gun drawn. While inside, Emily ran into the unsub. He pointed his gun at her, but before he could shoot, she shot him in the chest. The rest of the team arrived and the unsub was dead.

The team got back to the station. Hotch called Emily ever to talk to her about what happened.  
"Emily, you went in there alone. What were you thinking?"  
"I didn't want this unsub to get away."  
"Emily, you could have been shot!" Hotch said, raising his voice. Now the entire team was listening.  
"I know. But-"  
"No! That's not acceptable! You should have told Reid to enter the house, too! You know you should never split up when it's just two of you! I never thought you would do something so stupid!"  
Emily looked at Hotch with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She was completely speechless.

Emily and Hotch didn't speak during the flight back. Emily sat alone and pretended to sleep. Hotch sat and worked on some files.

xxxxxx

When the team got back to Quantico, Emily knew she had to speak with Hotch. She went to his office and closed the door.  
"Aaron, we need to talk."  
"Okay. Sit down."  
"No. How could you do that to me?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"How can you not know? You embarrassed me in front of everyone. I can't believe you could do something that horrible to me."  
"I'm sorry, Emily. Just because we're dating doesn't mean I can just let your actions slide. What you did was dangerous."  
"I know that, but you had to yell at me in front of everyone? I felt so embarrassed."  
"I'm sorry. I just hope that next time you don't do anything like that."  
"No, I won't. You don't ever have to worry about me messing up again. I quit! I'm done!" She shouted, walking toward the door.  
"Emily. Wait." He said, as she opened the door.  
"And, Hotch, we're over." She said, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

Emily stormed out of his office and over to her desk. She put as much as she could into her purse. Everyone in the bullpen was looking at her. Morgan and Reid exchanged a look that said, "I don't think their talk went well. She walked to the elevator and left without saying goodbye.

The next day, everyone came into work and saw Emily's desk empty, except for her badge and gun. Hotch had received her resignation letter. That was the last time he had seen her.

**February 2014 (Present Day)**

Hotch stood and looked at Emily. He couldn't believe she was there. He felt like he was dreaming. He walked up to her.  
"Emily?"

xxxxxx

**So long since you've been missing.  
It's good to see you again.  
How you doing?  
How about we don't let this happen again?**

Emily heard someone call her name. it sounded familiar. She hadn't heard that voice in almost four years. It was Hotch. She turned around and looked at him.  
"Aaron? Is that you?"  
"Yea. It's nice to see you again, Emily."  
"It's nice seeing you, too."  
"Emily, I'm so sorry about what happened. I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me."  
"I forgave you a long time ago, Aaron. I wanted to call you, but I didn't know what to say."  
"I'm sorry I didn't call you. I should have begged for you to come back."  
"It's okay. I forgive you."

Before Hotch could say anything, Emily kissed him. When they broke apart, Hotch said, "Do you want to speak to the team?"  
"I would love to. I haven't spoken to anyone since that day."

Emily and Hotch walked over to the rest of the team. Hotch introduced Emily to Ashley Seaver. JJ and Garcia caught her up with everything that had happened over the years. Emily was happy and their family was back together again.

**There's nothing left to say.  
Don't waste another day.  
Just you and me tonight.  
And together we can.  
If it's alright with you,  
Then it's alright with me.  
Baby, let's take this time.  
Let's make new memories.  
Do you remember all the good times we had?  
Let's bring it back.**


End file.
